The invention relates to cooling systems for motorcycle engines. More particularly, the invention relates to air cooling systems for motorcycle engines.
Motorcycle engines are typically either air cooled or water cooled. Air cooled engines rely on a flow of air over heat transfer surfaces such as fins to cool the engine. Water cooled engines use a flow of coolant within the engine to carry heat from the engine, and use a heat exchanger, such as a radiator, to transfer the heat to the air. The present invention relates to air cooled motorcycle engines.
The higher the volume of air flowing over an air cooled motorcycle engine, the more effective the cooling fins are at transferring heat from the engine to the air. The fins are therefore less effective when the motorcycle is operated at low speeds or when the motorcycle is not moving at all. Under these conditions, the temperature of the engine can substantially increase. Inadequate cooling of motorcycle engines may cause discomfort to a motorcycle rider due to the proximity of the rider""s legs to the engine, may lead to inefficiencies in engine operation, and may decrease the service life of the engine.
The present invention provides a motorcycle that includes a frame, a steering assembly, front and rear wheels, and an engine/transmission assembly. The steering assembly is mounted to a front portion of the frame and pivotable with respect to the frame to steer the motorcycle. The front wheel is rotatably mounted to the steering assembly and supports a front portion of the motorcycle. The rear wheel is rotatably interconnected with a rear portion of the frame and supports a rear portion of the motorcycle. The engine/transmission assembly includes an air cooled engine and a transmission interconnected with each other and supported by the frame. The transmission is interconnected with the rear wheel and rotates the rear wheel in response to the operation of the engine. The motorcycle also includes an engine cooling fan that creates a flow of cooling air across the engine.
The present invention also provides a method for cooling an engine on a motorcycle. The method includes providing a frame, a steering assembly, front and rear wheels, and an engine/transmission assembly. The method also includes creating a flow of cooling air across the engine with an engine cooling fan.
The present invention provides a motorcycle that includes a frame, a steering assembly, front and rear wheels, and an engine/transmission assembly. The motorcycle also includes an air box and an air box delivery system that provides air to the air box. The air box is mounted to the frame and includes an air filter, an inlet located outside of the filter, and an outlet located inside of the filter such that air entering the inlet passes through the filter before exiting through the outlet. The air box delivery system includes a passage that is substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the frame and in fluid flow communication with the air box, the passage directing the flow of air upwardly into the air box.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.